The present invention relates to a system of stackable display boards.
Display boards are typically independently supported, for instance by a stand or by hangers, and the display boards are not stackable. When a support rail is used to support one or more display boards, the rail independently supports each board and cannot accommodate more than two boards. Therefore, the arrangement of a plurality of display boards on the stand, the hangers or the support rail may be limited. For example, the display boards may not be rearrangable from an overlying configuration to a side-by-side configuration or from a side-by-side configuration to an overlying configuration.